Wet and Wild Time
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: Jason is called to meet a girl for a spend the day contest win. It gets heated between the two.
1. Chapter 1

He had just finished a show when he went backstage to meet a fan. She was a chance to spend a day with him. When he spotted her he felt his heart race. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, cowgirl boots, and a white tank top with a jean jacket over it. Her blond hair was down with a cowgirl hat on. Oh she was definitely his kinda girl. He walked up to her and held his hand out for her to shake. She did with a large smile on her face and eyes glazed with excitement. "Hey names Jason." He said and she blushed a bit. "Mine is Heather." God her voice sounded as smooth as southern honey. A smile came to his face as he looked her up and down. "Well Heather, what would you like to do today?" He asked even though he had a few good ideas. She gave him a cute little smile and asked; "Can we go to your tour bus?"

Jason's smile widened as he nodded and led the way for her. "Right this way sugar." H stated and grabbed her hand. Heathers heart was racing fast at having his hand in hers. They reached the tour bus and he helped her up the steps and into the bus. Everyone was gone for cleanup and they were left alone on the bus. He gave her a tour and ended it with the bedroom. Once they were inside he turned around and she was right there in front of him. Her lips caught his and it knocked the air out of him. God he was hoping this would happen and now that it was he didn't want it to end. She had her hands on his shoulders as he led her over to the bed. Once she was on her back he crawled up over her with his knees between her legs. His mouth moved down to her neck as his hips grinded against hers. She moaned and met his movements as her hands went to his waist. She could feel herself getting wet and only a few layers separated them. Jason's left hand slid down to her skirt and lifted it as his hand slid into her underwear. Sliding his fingers along her he could tell how wet she was and smiled against her neck.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already wet." He whispered into her ear and she moaned. His middle and ring fingers slid deep inside her and she bit her lip as she arched her back. "Mmm." Was all that came from her as he slid them in and out of her. His thumb massaged her clint only adding to the pleasure that it gave her. His other hand got busy with undoing his paints. Heather noticed and moved her hands to his paints. He gave her full control of that as he caught her mouth in a deep kiss. His tongue dancing with hers as she moaned. Her right hand slid into his paints and rubbed him down. He bucked his hips against her hand and groaned. A line of spit ran down from the corner of her mouth. He then took her hands and pinned them down with his left hand. Taking his right he slid her underwear off. He then took both hands and stripped off her shirt as she took his off. He laid her back down as he kissed from her neck down the center of her chest. He took his time massaging each breast with his mouth and tongue. Her hands were in his hair and her back arching up. Once he was done he kissed down her stomach and lower stomach. Heather had her legs spread and knew where he was heading. His mouth found her clint and started sucking and licking her.

She moaned and laid her head back as she arched her back. The feeling of his mouth on her was driving her crazy. He licked down her and started fucking her with his tongue. Her hands were in his hair as she moaned and had her eyes closed. The feelings he was giving her were ones she was weak against. His hands were on her thighs as she massaged them. His hand went to his pants and he slid out of them. He then placed her legs on his shoulders and knelt in front of her and grabbed her breast as he still sucked on her. Oh that took her over the edge as she gasped and held her breath. She soon came and Jason moaned against her licking all of it off her. He then put her legs down and around his waist. Licking his lips he leaned back over her with his hands on both sides of her. His mouth was once again on hers as he kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and He then dove deep into her with his cock. Once he was inside her they both broke the kiss to moan. "Ah fuck girl!" He moaned as he started thrusting into her. His eyes were closed tight at having her walls around him rubbing him with each move. Heather had her eyes closed as she focused on him sliding inside her. Hitting a few spots that sent her on a rollercoaster of emotions.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she pulled him in deeper. He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard and deep into her. Hitting her cervix over and over. "Mmm…shit! Ugh god Jason!" She moaned as she arched her back at the feeling of him pushing deeper and harder into her. This point it was a mixture of pain and pleasure at him being so deep. Jason was biting his bottom lip at being so far inside her. He wanted her to feel every move he made and her take every inch. She felt like silk along him and his head was spinning. He felt her walls start to tighten around him and he grounded; "Ah damn it girl. Fuck take it!" He said as he leaned forward and slid his left arm under her to hold her close against his body. His right held him up as Heather gripped the sheets in a death grip. His thrusting got faster and faster as she arched her back and moved her hips along with his. "Ooow please Jason. Oh god please take me!" She moaned and Jason panted in her ear as he had his head on her shoulder. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He bucked hard into her as she started to cum. Her eyes closed tight and she held her breath. Jason started to cum also and bit down hard on his bottom lip and thrusted deep into a few more times before he came into her.

She felt as it shot up into her and warmed her insides up. It filled her and she gasped as their bodies twitched from the energy going through them. Once the excitement was over she collapsed against the bed and panted for air Sweat was covering their bodies and it took all they had to not pass out. Heather's head was spinning around as she tried to get her breathing calmed down. Jason just stayed how he was holding himself up on shaking arms trying to get his breath back. Once he was he looked at Heather and she looked at him. They both had lust covered eyes and were tired. He leaned down and pulled her onto her side with him facing her. He was still inside her and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They soon both passed out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Heather woke up she was sleeping on a queen sized bed. Looking around she smiled as she noticed a pair of strong toned arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jason fast asleep on the bed. They were both still undressed and a few naughty ideas came into her mind. She slid her left hand behind her and along his waist. A wicked smile came on her faces as her hand slipped down between his legs. She slowly ran her hand along him as she watched his face. A groan came from him and she smiled. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her back against him. His mouth pressed against her ear as he nibbled it. "Keep this up baby girl and I'll be fucking you again." He whispered into her ear and Heather moaned. "Ever think I was planning on that big boy?" She asked and Jason smiled. His mouth moved to her neck as his right hand slipped down between her legs. His fingers rubbed her clit in a circular motion as his left hand grabbed her left breast.

Heather moaned and grabbed his shaft harder and moved her slid her hand along him. Jason groaned and bucked his hips against her. He rubbed harder on her clit and nipped at her neck. He grabbed his breast harder as she arched her back. "Not so dominate now are we sugar?" He grounded into her ear as he slid his fingered into her core. Heathers hips bucked against his hand as she went faster with her hand. Jason moaned and closed his eyes. "I don't know you tell me." She said with a smile as he went back to sucking her neck. They both were moving their hands faster and faster. "God girl..uh that feels so good." He moaned against her ear as he gasped. Heather was just as lost as he was. "Mmm…god Jason it feels so good." She moaned back and soon they both came.

After Jason pulled her all the way back against him. He lifted her right leg up and rubbed his shaft along her clit. Heather shivered in anticipation for what he had in mind. He chuckled in her ear and wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pushed inside her inch by inch going slow. Heather gasped and leaned her head back against his. "Damn you Jason! Please." She moaned and he chuckled. "What..uh..can't handle the wait?" He asked and she cut her eyes at him, and then held up her middle finger. Jason laughed and grabbed her right hand. Smirking he placed her fingers in his mouth and sucked them as he pushed deep into her. Heather gasped and bucked her hips against his. Her right leg was over his as he pushed deeper and deeper. Her figures in his mouth as his tongue slid between and around them. Sucking each one as he bucked up into her and his left hand rubbed her clit. Heather's eyes were closed tight as she felt the head of him hitting her cervix. Her walls wrapped tight around him as he slid in and out.

He picked up his speed and held her right hand as he kissed her lips. Their tongues danced as he sucked on hers. Moaning their mouths were dancing as he pushed faster and harder into her. She felt so good around him and he could move so well in her with no problem. Heathers eyes were closed tight as she could feel her climax coming closer. "Uh..God Jason please." She moaned and Jason smiled against her lips. "What baby girl? Ya deeper?" He whispered against her lips and Heather moaned. He grabbed her hips on both sides and shoved even further against him. The pressure on her cervix and him grinding his hips along hers was enough then to send her over. He looked down at her and smiled at seeing her falling apart. "Take it baby girl. Show daddy how you ride it." He moaned against her ear. He then grabbed her hips and rolled on his back with her on his waist.

Heather turned around to face him and straddled him. He smirked up at her as his hands ran along her thighs. She smirked and ran her hands along his chest. She leaned forward and started ridding him. Moving up and down his shaft as he bucked up into her. Jason closed his eyes and moaned with a smile. "Damn baby girl. Shit that's it." He moaned as Heather closed her eyes and went faster. Jason moved his right hands and placed them on her breasts and massaged them as she rode him hard. "Damn it Jason you're so deep." She moaned and he just laughed. "Fuck it baby. Take that little ride girl." He moaned and she could feel herself cuming. "Daddy I'm cuming." She moaned and Jason grabbed her hips as he bucked hard unto her. "Cum baby. Cum on daddy!" He groaned and Heather tossed her head back. "Damn it Jason! She screamed as she cumed on him hard. She felt herself tighten around him. "Shit Heather!" He moaned back as he cumed as well.

She felt as it shot up into her and settled in her. It warmed her stomach and she moved her hips. Milking every drop out of him as she did. Once the shock was over they both gasped and were panting for air. Heather held onto his shoulders and had her eyes closed trying to stop her head from spinning. Jason gulped and was trying to get his breath back from that round. "Damn you Heather. Why are you such a good fuck?" He asked as he looked up at her with lust filled eyes. Heather laughed and leaned down as her lips met his. "Sam reason you're a good ride." She whispered against his lips. He moaned and pulled her down against him as he ran his tongue along in her mouth. She kissed him back as his hands ran up and down her back. Her hands were in his hair as they kissed. Soon they both fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Jason woke up before Heather. He saw her asleep on her back with his right arm draped across her waist. They had somehow ended up under the top blanket he had on his bed. Slowly he got up and covered her back up once he was out of the bed. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Walking over to the closet he pulled out a pair of his ripped wrangler jeans, sweat shirt, sneakers, and a ball cap. He smiled back at Heather asleep with a devilish smirk. Grabbing his keys he hopped in his Jeep and headed to town for a little shopping.

Heather woke up later in the bed and stretched she was a little bit soar from the past few times. She looked around the room and noticed Jason was gone. Looking at the nightstand she saw his keys were gone also. Getting up she grabbed a robe and put it on as she went into the living area. The door opened and Jason walked in on the bus. He had a bag in his arms as he smiled at her. "Well good morning baby girl." He said as he kissed her on the lips and pulled her closer to him. She saw the bag and went to look to see what he got. Jason smiled and pulled the bag away. He leaned into her ear and whispered; "Go in the bedroom I got a little surprise for you." Heather moaned and smiled at him as she went to the bedroom. Jason smacked her butt as she walked away.

Once in the bedroom she smiled at him and he set the bag down. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Kissing her lips hard he got to work on untying her robe. Once it was he slipped it off her shoulders. Heather moaned and placed her hand between his legs and rubbed. Jason groaned against his lips and pushed her back against the bed. Crawling between her legs he lowered himself against her hips. She arched her back in wanting him in her. "Jason please," she moaned and he smirked down at her. "Close your eyes baby girl." He whispered into her ear and once she did he got up. "Don't move. Just wait." He tells her as he reached into the bag and pulls out a few little sex items ranging from; whip cream and a vibrator. He had a very evil and devilish smile on his face. He set them on the nightstand next to the bed so he could reach them. Striping down he knelt between her legs and leaned forward as he sucked on her neck. Heather moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders

Jason then looked and reached for the whip cream and grabbed some. He then placed it on her breast and stomach. Heather could smell something sweet and opened her eyes. She looked over and saw the container and started laughing. "Jason is that what I think it is?" She asked and he nipped her neck and she smiled. Leaning back he held his hand up and licked the whip cream off his fingers. "This stuff is used in more than one way baby girl." He said and that statement alone made her shiver. He stuck his tongue out and licked along her stomach where the cream was. She put her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked her stomach. "Mmm Jason" she moaned and he licked over her breast. His tongue danced across her nipples as he sucked the taste of the whip cream. Heather arched her back and moaned as she bucked her hips against his. He smirked and reached for the other tool. He leaned back and turned it on as Heather looked up at him with a smirk. He placed it between her legs and she groaned at the feeling.

Jason laughed and massaged her breast as he moved the vibrator along her. "Don't that feel good baby girl?" He asked her and she just moaned out; "Yes daddy. Yes it does." He chuckled and moved it along her as she bucked her hips. He went back to sucking her breasts as the vibrator slid along her. Heathers heart was racing at the feeling. Between his hand, mouth, and this, her head was read to bust. Jason would tell her was about to cum and slid the vibrator into her. A shiver ran throw her as she could feel it deep inside her massaging her walls. The vibrations were sending her senses on a frenzy. Jason moved it faster and faster. Soon he got a squeal from her and knew he found the spot. Smirking he pushed it hard against it and rubbed her clit at the same time. Heathers eyes were closed as she gasped. "Fuck you Jason uh!" She screamed as she felt her body surrender to on orgasm.

Once the effect was over Jason pulled the vibrator out and felted her legs over his shoulders and sucked between her legs. She grabbed the bed cover in a death grip. "Ah mm Jason" she moaned and he looked down at her and winked. That made her arch her back and moan. He then moved her legs around his waist and pushed into her deep. She groaned and moved her hips against his. Jason groaned and closed his eyes at being fully inside her. He grabbed the vibrator again and placed it against her clit as he moved inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes tight at the feeling. His left hand was on her lower stomach and pushed a bit. It caused her to scream out at being it making her feel him moving deep inside her more. "God fuck Jason. Ow daddy yes" she groaned as he bit his lip and pushed harder. "Feel that baby?" He asked her and she nodded with her eyes closed tight. "Good then you should feel this even more." He stated and slowly slid the vibrator in her also. She screamed and grabbed his thighs. "Shit Jason no please!" She begged and he just smiled down at her. "I aint stupid girl, that's why this one is a smaller and skinner one." He held the vibrator up and Heather looked at him with glazed over eyes.

Sure enough it was skinner then the last one. He slid it back into her and she gasped for air. His eyes were closed tight at the feeling as well. Once the vibrator was in he grabbed her hips with both hands and started pushing fast and hard. Heather couldn't even describe the feeling she was having right now. Jason was just as lost and grabbed her behind the head and placed her in a deep kiss as he grinded his hips against hers. Their tongues danced as she moved her hips against his. Her core was on such a roller coaster ride from the sensations. They both felt their climax coming and he let go of her lips and groaned. "Shit girl. Uh fuck you feel so good." He moaned against her lips. Heather smiled then gasped again. "Jason, Uh please cum. I can't, ah I can't hold it anymore." She arched her back and Jason shoved as far as he could into her. They both cumed at the same time as their orgasms hit them. She felt it all shot into her and settle as Jason bit his lip and groaned. The fact of having her as his was what drove him crazy. After the rush was over Jason pulled himself and the vibrator out of her. Turing it off he tossed it to the floor and laid down next to her. She was still panting and had her eyes closed. He smiled and kissed her forehead and he put an arm around her neck and she moved closer to him. Tossing a throw blanket over them he laughed and ran his hand through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather had just got home and was setting everything down from the store on the counter. All of a sudden a hand was over her mouth and a strong arm around her waist. She tried to scream but was muffled buy the hand. Once in the bedroom she was tossed to the bed. Looking around she saw that Jason was smiling down at her. "Jason what the hell?" She shouted and was cut off by him placing his lips on hers. Soon she found herself stripped. As he was kissing her Heather felt his hands grab her waist and put them above her head. She was trying to see what he was doing but every way she moved her would out his weight on her. Once he let go of her hands she tried to pull them down but couldn't. "Jason what is going on?!" She asked with a nervous voice. He just smiled at her as he got off her and grabbed her feet.

Her heart was racing as he grabbed her feet and tied them to both bed posts. She gulped as he just smiled at her. Once she was tied and not able to move he went to the closet and pull out a few things. Heather wanted to know what they were but Jason refused to let her know. He set then down on the foot of the bed and climbed up between her legs. Jason smiled and leaned down with is mouth against hers. He kissed her ear and whispered, "By the time I'm done with you sugar, I'm goanna have you begging for me to stop." She felt her heart drop to her stomach and he pressed his hips against hers. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed from her ear to her neck. His lips danced a crossed her skin as his hands ran along her sides. Heather tried to moved but the restraints stopped her movement.

Jason moved and placed his mouth against her and licker her lips slowly. The sensation was driving her crazy. He smiled against the kiss and ran his left hand down her hips and thighs. Sliding it up her inner thigh he ran his middle and ring fingers along her. He groaned and spoke against her lips "I haven't even touched you baby and you're already wet for daddy." He then nibbled down on her bottom lip as he slowly rubbed her clit. Heather bucked her hips into his hand. Jason groaned and slid his fingers along her and placed his pointer and middle finger into her. She moaned and arched her back as he slid them in and out of her. The feeling was so good inside her. He did and "come here" motion with his finger and that hit her spot just right. She groaned and tried to move her hands. "Ah mmm Jason." She moaned and he just smiled at her.

"So that's another spot huh sugar. I swear I will find every single one by the end of this night." He stated as he pushed deeper with his fingers and rubbed that one spot. Heather was gasping for air as he rubbed faster and harder. She could feel herself starting to break down. Just as she was on a high Jason dropped and pulled his fingers out. He just watched as she arched her back and groaned. She fell to the bed and He just smirked down at her. Heathers mind was racing at seeing him. He then grabbed another item and held it up for her to see. It was a container and a spoon. "Ok now I'm scared." She stated and he laughed. "You're sweet baby but there is something missing on top." He opened the container and took a spoon full. He ran the spoon along her lips and Heather licked them.

"Oh my god cherry glaze?!" Jason had a huge grin on his face as he took another spoon full and let it just drip from the spoon. He let it drizzle over her breast, stomach, lower stomach, neck, and clit. Setting it down he chuckled and licked on her neck. His tongue ran across her skin. The feel of his beard on her breast was driving her even more insane. Jason then moved to her chest once he cleaned her neck. His mouth covered her nipples as he sucked and rolled his tongue along them. Heather arched her back and moaned. "Ah Jason mmm." She moaned and he just smiled against her breast. He moved to the next one and did the same thing. After he took his tongue and licked all the way down to her lower stomach. Once he got there he stopped and placed gentle kisses on her stomach. Heather had her eyes closed and thought of having her hands threw his hair.

Jason knew it was killing her and kissed down her thighs and back up. Licking every now and then as she moaned. "Jason you are so cruel!" She shouted and he just laughed as he flicked her clit with his tongue. She bucked her hips as he sucked and rolled his tongue around on and in her. The sensation was sending shivers through her. He nipped her clit and she arched her back and groaned. Jason smiled because; he had found another spot on her. He was enjoying finding the spots on her. As he was there he did it a couple more times and Heather felt herself cum on his mouth. Jason moaned as he licked and swallowed her juice. After he got up and looked at her as he licked his lips and wink. That made her moan alone at seeing him like that. He then got up and stripped down. Climbing back up he leaned over her and kissed her lips hard. His tongue slid in her mouth as he ran it over hers. He moaned and closed his eyes as he savored taste of the cherry glaze still on her tongue. Their spit mixed as he grabbed her hips and pushed in deep and hard.

Heather gasped against the kiss and Jason moaned. He loved making her gasp from him being deep and hard inside her. Her around his was a feeling he never wanted to forget. He kissed her again and started pushing in and out in a rhythm. He held her hips over his waist as he shoved his shaft hard and long into her. He knew where her spots were and made sure to hit each one just rough enough to make her scream. Heather's eyes were closed and she was trying to get her breath. Her body was shaking as tears rolled down her face from trying to break the damn restraints on her hands. Jason pulled back and she gasped for air with each thrust in he made. Jason had his eyes closed as he bit lip from the sensation and feelings running threw him. She felt like pure silk against him and since she was so wet he was able to move with ease in her. Heathers lower stomach had a pain from the pleasure building. Her back arched and Jason wrapped his left arm around her to hold her close.

Jason had his mouth near her ear as he groaned. "Cum for daddy baby girl. Ah take every inch sugar." He moaned in her ear as he pushed farther and father in. "Ah Jason please, uh uh I, I can't take it anymore. Oh God JASON!" Heather screams at the top of her lungs as he pushes one last time and cums hard and deep into her. It all shoots up inside and settles as the two of them groan and pant. After the rush is over Jason looks down at her and smiles. "That was great sugar." He says then kisses her lips. She looked up at him with tired eyes as he let her free. She fell flat against the bed as he kissed her neck. Her mind was still spinning from the sex session. "Jason…that was….the best." She panted and he kissed her lips soft and gentle. "All because you were the birthday girl. I wanted to give you a gift you would never forget." He whispered to her and lay down beside her. They soon fell asleep and Heather had a smile on her face. This was indeed her greatest birthday.


End file.
